Level 252
| other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | time = | target = | type = Timed | previous = 251 | next = 253 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 252 is the seventh level in Delicious Drifts and the 26th timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 15,000 points within 30 seconds. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It might be hard to get started and break through all the blockers, as there are only 30 seconds, but once you break through, you can literally keep on going forever, especially since there are only 4 colours. *Even if you fail to break through completely, you may still get three stars. *Since the release of Sour Salon, shuffling no longer costs 5 seconds on Facebook. Now, the level almost cannot be failed with reasonable play. *People have scored over 30 million points on this level. However, if you don't match candies correctly or quickly at the beginning, you can easily fail this level. *The player is required to earn at least 500 points per second. Stars Strategy *To pass this level, break through all the blockers as fast as possible. To get a higher score, combine colour bombs with wrapped candies. *When the board is still small, prefer cascades to special candies. Any +5 candies can make a difference between success and failure. *Once you break through the blockers though, the level becomes almost impossible to fail. You can go on forever and score millions of points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies, cascades and +5 second candies. However, it is not that useful till some of the blockers have been cleared. *The player is required to earn at least 840 points per second for two stars and at least 1,340 points per second for three stars. *There is a huge amount of icing and locked candies, which may cause players to spend a good amount of time to clear them. Hence, it is possible for the player to lose if a +5 second candy is not collected during the 30 seconds. This is less likely to happen because four colours makes it easier to clear the blockers and cause the cascades required to drop +5 second candies. Once a +5 second candy is collected, the player will have more than enough time to clear the remaining blockers. *Once the blockers are cleared though, special candies and cascades will easily occur with an open board. In fact, special candies can be detonated during cascades, causing more special candies to be formed, cascades to happen, and +5 second candies to be created. Notes #15,000 points / 30 seconds = 500 points per second #25,000 points / 30 seconds = 833.33 points per second #40,000 points / 30 seconds = 1,333.33 points per second #This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Trivia *This level has gained fame as once a player breaks out of the blockers, one can play indefinitely. People have made a single play of this level last hours, getting well over 20 million points in a game. This is the only level where such scores are possible. *This level is one of the best ways to induce the voice easter egg, in which 'divine' is said in a different voice. Even so, it can take hours before you hear it as there is only a very small chance of the easter egg happening, roughly in 1 in 1000 divines. *On mobile devices, playing this level for 30 minutes with full lives can cause a glitch where you have 6 lives instead of 5. *This is the first timed level to have 4 colours. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-19-22-46-24.png|Mobile version Level 252 Reality icon.png|Level icon netizan_sujaid.PNG|Highest Score - 26,450,160 Category:Timed levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Millions of points earned Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars